


Handcuffed and Bound

by Your_Problematic_Problem_Child



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Handcuffs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:41:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Problematic_Problem_Child/pseuds/Your_Problematic_Problem_Child
Summary: Day 22 for OumaMonth: PassionKokichi and Shuichi have fun with handcuffs.(God what is a summary)
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 5
Kudos: 206
Collections: Kokichi Ouma Month 2020





	Handcuffed and Bound

**Author's Note:**

> This is just me trying to practice how to write smut. If anyone wants to give advice, go ahead and give. I'm all ears. Day 22 for Ouma Month: Passion

The handcuffs jingled as Kokichi pulled on them, trying to reach for whatever touch Shuichi was willing to give him. When he arched his back, Shuichi was careful to coax him back down with a soft press of his hand and a gentle bite to his neck, bruising the skin underneath, forcing him to start over from the top. He lavished Kokichi’s collarbone with nips and soft sucks to his skin. The feeling of Shuichi’s tongue against his flesh burned an ache that went down to his abdomen. He could feel his cock harden, pulsing at the attention that Shuichi was more than willing to give. God did he deliver.

“Fuck me,” Kokichi whispered, unable to find his voice through any of this. He had tears pooling at the edges of his eyes as he longed for a release that was being starved off by the slow attentions Shuichi was giving him. “Please. Please. Saihara-chan.” He yanked on the cuffs again, wanting to feel him.

He wanted to turn them both over, and for him to sit on Shuichi’s dick like the throne that he was supposed to be. He wanted to see Shuichi’s eyes glaze over with surprise and lust as Kokichi took the control so willingly given away from him. He wanted to see that bedroom smile, full of devious intent as Kokichi would rise his hips-

Two hands gently pressed down the said body part, and Shuichi nipped at a perky bud of his nipple, causing him to cry out and try to rub his lower region against  _ something _ . The lack of friction was  _ killing him _ . “Saihara-chan-”

“You beg so prettily.” Shuichi murmured, quiet. Kokichi wasn’t sure how much more noticeable his flush could get. He could feel the sweat rolling down his forehead; he could feel it in the backs of his knees. He tried to squeeze Saihara’s waist, to give him some sort of hint of what he wanted. “Okay, okay. Take it easy.” Another lazy lick and kiss to his chest before he bit down.

Kokichi yelped, arching and whimpering as Saihara gently blew on the bite, the sharp, hot pain making him sensitive to cool breath. He pressed open mouth kisses and bites down his stomach. He could feel him try to arch away from the attention, it was ticklish, yet it was also nerve-wracking to watch Shuichi climb down him like a ladder. “Saihara-ch-” he bit off the words into a groan as he felt lips pressed against the blunt head of his cock. A gentle lick at the tip and a cold breath made him shiver, arching his legs and trying to push his hips away from the temperature change.

Shuichi didn’t let him go, pinning him down tightly against the mattress of the bed, he bobbed his head up and down his cock, inching his way down like he would if he was just starting to stretch himself. Kokichi felt his heart stutter in his chest. God, he didn’t think Shuichi would look so fucking  _ good  _ between his legs. He could feel himself twitch against the roof of Shuichi’s mouth. He wondered what he tasted like -if he tasted any good. The thoughts disappeared as quickly as they came when Shuichi began to pick up the pace.

Kokichi tossed his head back against the pillows, the handcuffs jingling loudly in his ear. He moaned a sobbing breath, wanting to release but not getting enough. Shuichi wouldn’t like it if he came so early, but god he tried to chase that feeling of oblivion. Just as he wasn’t able to take it anymore, Shuichi pulled off with a soft pop and reached for the bottle of lube that had placed it to the side as well as a condom. Hearing the foil packet rip made Kokichi bite his lower lip, feeling his abdomen clench in anticipation. He spread his legs as much as he possibly could. “Shh. Relax. I got you.” Shuichi murmured as he scooted in closer. Kokichi tried to breathe, excited, and nervous as Shuichi gently massaged his hole. He did his best to breathe and whimpered when he felt his lover breach him. Kokichi gasped; it had a slight burn to being entered.

“Breathe, sweetheart,” he coaxed, “I can’t get anywhere with this if you’re wound up.”

Right relaxing is the key. Kokichi nodded, trying to keep some semblance of a brain as he reminded himself to breathe and relax. After a moment of Shuichi thrusting his finger in and out, he pulled out and poured more lube on his hand. The chill of the liquid made him jolt, but it was welcomed compared to how hot Kokichi was feeling. The stretch of two fingers made his body automatically writhe, trying to coax him to move or thrust or something. Shuichi was too careful sometimes.

However, that thought quickly went out the window when Shuichi found his spot. He cried out, seeing a shade of white in the black of his vision. The handcuffs were loud in his ears and attempted to move his hips, wanting more of this friction. Wanting Shuichi to press harder. “Please.” Kokichi pleaded. “Please.”

“I got you,” Shuichi assured, always there and listening. Kokichi sobbed another breath. “One more.” 

“No...just put it in,” Kokichi whined. “I’m already hot and bothered for you. This is torture, making me wait.”

“Last time we hurried prep, you got yourself hurt.” Shuichi was too gentle, too worshipful. “I don’t want to do that again.” Why did he care so much? Kokichi was offering so much on the table, and Shuichi was content to treat it as though they were delicacies. The third finger went in, Kokichi moaned. His cock ached, his balls were tight against his body, craving release. He wanted to cum. He yearned to chase that sweet, sweet end.

“Fucking hell, beloved. Just get  _ in _ . Do I have to beg? Is that what gets you off?” Kokichi asked, through gritted teeth. 

Finally, Shuichi seemed to be listening to him. He pulled his fingers away, and Kokichi whined at the loss of friction, feeling hollowed out and wanting. He watched through hazy eyes as Shuichi poured lube over his covered dick. Swallowing, Kokichi picked his legs up and braced his feet against the mattress, trying to coax Shuichi to move. He felt the blunt end breach his hole. He bit his lip as Shuichi crawled forward, hovering above him as the head of his cock slipped into his body.

He let out a sharp groan, reminding himself to relax as Shuichi shushed him, peppering his cheeks with soft kisses as he slowly inched his way into Kokichi’s willing body. He gasped, soft and sweet into Kokichi’s ear, making him shiver with delight that he was causing the reserved detective to lose his mind. “Move,” Kokichi whispered.

“You need time…” Shuichi whimpered as he felt Kokichi clench around him.

“Move,” Kokichi commanded. Shuichi, who was now feeling the hell that Kokichi was in for the past few minutes, decided to obliged. He planted his hands on either side of Kokichi’s head and gave a couple of experimental thrusts. 

Kokichi whimpered, the friction so sweet. He wrapped his legs around Shuichi’s waist, adjusting himself on Shuichi’s cock just as Shuichi slipped in for another thrust. Both of them groaned at how deep Shuichi entered into Kokichi’s body. “Faster.” Kokichi pleaded. “Harder. Fuck….Saihara-chan...make me scream.”

Something in his words must have registered in Shuichi’s mind. Golden eyes that were once so cautious and careful turned hazy with lust and desire. Before Kokichi could brace himself, Shuichi slammed his hips hard against Kokichi’s and caused his head to fall back into the pillow with a loud cry. Kokichi felt tears pricking at the corner of his eyes at how fucking  _ good _ this felt. The heat in his abdomen was on fire, curled into a tight coil that was bound to break sooner or later. 

He moved his hips in time with Shuichi’s thrusts; it just took a couple of adjustments before Shuichi’s cock managed to hit that one spot that made his vision turn white. “Yes.” Kokichi chanted softly, “Yes. Yes. There. Please. Again. There. God, Shuichi.” The handcuffs restricted him from reaching out and grabbing onto Shuichi’s back. He wanted to dig his nails into his lover’s back and  _ scratch _ . He could barely find a way to  _ bite _ even though Shuichi hovered over him. Their eyes locked with hazy pleasure and desire, and dare Kokichi even hope:  _ love _ . It was 

Shuichi bent down and pressed his mouth against Kokichi’s. The thrusting didn’t make it easy, but the kiss was a welcomed distraction. Kokichi tried to kiss back, tried to lick at Shuichi’s lips, tried to plead with him to keep close, to put all of his weight on to him. Shuichi ran his hand down his chest, Kokichi’s toes curled when his hand reached his neglected cock, pulling and tugging along with him.

“You’re doing so well.” Shuichi gasped so sweet, his voice catching on the air. “I know you want this…”

“Shuichi…” Kokichi bit back another cry as Shuichi hit that spot just right. He felt overwhelmed and taut with tension that threatened to explode. 

“Let go.” Shuichi encouraged. “Just for me. Please?”

He wasn’t sure if it was the over-politeness or if it was the fact that it was Shuichi who was begging this time. Whatever it was, the coil couldn’t hold much more tension. He felt his cum splash onto his stomach and chest, reaching dangerously close to his chin and face. His vision blacked out for a moment or two. He felt Shuichi’s thrusts pick up unsteadily before he let out a sharp cry in Kokichi’s ear, biting his shoulder as he stilled. 

He gave a few more short, shallow thrusts before finally collapsing on top of Kokichi. The mix of sweat and semen sticking their flesh together like tacky glue. Shuichi pressed a few kisses on to Kokichi’s neck, just below the ear before he slowly got up and pulled out. 

The dull ache in Kokichi’s hips was both pleasurable and throbbing. He wasn’t about to forget that feeling anytime soon. Before he could open his mouth to complain of cramping muscles, Shuichi was already reaching over him and unlocking the cuffs. “Letting your thief escape?” Kokichi asked as he brought his arms down, his shoulders stiff from holding the position for so long. His body melted into the bed, exhausted and well used.

“Only if you think you can make it past the door.” Shuichi teased as he reached down and pulled the condom off of him. “I’ll be right back.”

“Hmm.” Kokichi watched him tiredly. He left the room for just a moment before coming back with a wet towel. “Good thing I have you trained well for how to spoil me, but don’t you think I deserve a bath?” He teased as Shuichi wiped away the cum on his chest and stomach.

“We can in a bit, I want to work some of the tension out of your shoulders first. Then we can take a bath.” Shuichi offered instead.

“Ugh, compromising,” Kokichi grumbled as he watched as Shuichi wiped his hands off and his cock before setting the cloth down. He rolled over onto his stomach and got himself comfortable. The assuring weight of his boyfriend on his back helped to sink him further into the mattress. “Well, as your supreme leader, this wasn’t too bad.”

“The sex or the massage I haven’t given yet.” Shuichi sassed. Before Kokichi could quip, Shuichi pressed hard against the shoulder blades, forcing Kokichi to groan the muscles gave way from the kneading. “You were saying?” 

“I still had better,” Kokichi quipped. Shuichi rolled his eyes at the response. “Hey, next time we should try ropes.”

“...I feel like I should be asking Shinugji-kun for advice then.” 

Kokichi snickered into the pillow.


End file.
